1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones and, more particularly, to a pair of circumaural headphones equipped with a pair of glasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The models of electronic music players such as MP3, MP4, PDA, and mobile phone have been diversified with development of digitalized music files, allowing people to listen music given off by music players outdoors. To enjoy acoustic fidelity without affecting other people, a user uses a music player in conjunction with headphones to output music from an audio source via the headphones. The models of headphones available in the market can be divided into earbud headphones, ear-clip headphones, and circumaural headphones. In general, a pair of circumaural headphones completely covering ears prevents sounds from leakage or distortion when sounds are delivered via the headphones. In addition, existing circumaural headphones based on moving-coil speakers are designed to have a larger volume, so that the moving-coil speakers encased in shells can create corresponding sound chambers to effectively promote quality of sound effects and sound fields. Accordingly, a pair of circumaural headphones is regarded as the model rendering acoustic fidelity superior to others.
Conventional circumaural headphones generally include a headband-like hoop with an elastic holding function to engage two audio receivers. To listen music, a headphone user may adjust a length of the hoop to be placed over his/her head and to take two audio receivers to cover ears. However, the fact that a glasses user demands acoustic fidelity but has no chance to pick up a pair of headphones has been a noteworthy issue because the circumaural headphone user with ears covered by ear pads cannot wear a pair of glasses (e.g., sunglasses, glasses for nearsightedness, or artistic plain glass spectacles). Moreover, the stereotypical structure of circumaural headphones based on prior arts cannot encourage consumers' appetite to buy headphones.